History Revisited
by Stolen Childe
Summary: A new threat is looming and someone entirely unexpected shows up in LA. What will Spike and Angel do?
1. Prologue

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Title:** History Revisited 

**Genre:** General 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Parings**: Spangel 

**Warnings:** Slash, cursing, OC, angst, sap 

**Feedback:** Yes please! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AtS, it belongs to the all mighty Joss Whedon 

**Author's Notes:** Well folks, I'm putting TOotFM on hold for now. People don't seem to be liking it, or at least not telling me they are. So this is a new one, well new published one anyways. Please, please, please review!**__**

**__**

**__**VVVVVVVVVV**__**

**__**

**_Prologue_**

****

****_Ukraine, 1896_

__

It was a chilly night, the wind whistling through the trees, fog thick on the ground. She moved with the grace and agility of one well learned, her breeches tucked snugly into her boots, her shirt tucked tight against her with her corset. The style was old, but she was beyond the point of caring about fashion. She was on a mission and that mission would be accomplished no matter what. Her cloak billowed behind, the wind ruffling her hair that was pulled half away from her face. She was Nyura Stomosky, granddaughter of the witch Nyura Yushanko. 

Her grandmother had been a hunter of sorts, chasing vampires and other dark creatures of the night. Nyura had inherited her grandmother's abilities, though for the time being they were latent, except for the telltale sign that she didn't age. She had been thirteen for nearly a decade and would remain so for another few years. Her quarry was a creature she had had a vendetta against for sometime. The vampire along with a companion had captured and tortured her father, ultimately resulting in his death. She had been chasing the vampire for what seemed like ages, only a step or two behind and tonight was no exception. The fiend had managed to lead her into the woods. 

She broke through the trees to a moonlit clearing, she had not been that far behind the creature, yet he was nowhere in sight. She came to a halt, taking a breath, ears and eyes alert for movement, hand tight on her stake. The fiend had alluded her again. She cursed and turned from the clearing. She would meet him again. She swore to god and herself. 

Angelus leaned back against the dirt wall of the small hovel under the crest of a slight hill. he grinned broadly at William who was on the ground, puffing lightly on a freshly rolled cigarette. William's grin mirrored his own. 

"Told ya Mate." William said, leaning his head back against the wall, looking up at Angelus through his eyelashes. A thrill of desire sent a pang to Angelus' nether regions at the look. 

"Aye boy. You were right and shall be rewarded." Angelus nodded. William sent a leer to the elder vampire. As soon as they had returned to a warm home and soft bed, William would receive his reward. Angelus grinned down at the childe. They had an interesting day ahead of them. 

VVVVVVVVVV 

TBC...? Pretty please review!


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

**Author: **Stolen Childe****

**Title:** History Revisited 

**Author's Notes:** First chapter for you! Tell me what you think! Oh, Anne Rice's novels are glossed over in this, I hope it's not against the FF.net rules to mention them. Also it was just a coincidence that I didn't even realize until after. Mind you it was the Plague in the novel and not what is in here. Anyway, ignore my babbling, I just don't want to get in trouble. 

VVVVVVVVVV**__**

**__**

**_Chapter One: Sweet Child of Mine_**

**__**

**__**Los Angeles, Present Day 

_****_

_****_He stood in the doorway watching the slow rise and fall of her little chest. Golden locks strewn across the pillow, her face flushed with fever. 

"She's not mine." he whispered to his darker companion, "She's William the Bloody Awful Poet's, not William the Bloody's and most certainly not Spike's." he turned from the site, "Her father's dead. Died a long time ago." 

"Well..." Angel began but couldn't think of anything more to say. 

"I still love her though. I love her, and remember her. I remember hugging her, what it felt like being a father to her and how afraid I was when I knew I was going to loose her." Spike whispered. 

"I know what it's like to loose a child Spike, but you also have a second chance." Angel said, "I blew mine." 

"She's not bloody well mine!" Spike shouted. 

"She has your body's DNA." Angel said, "But if it makes you feel better, you can think of it as her second chance. Just care for her the best you can and protect her." 

Spike tightened his fist, blunt nails digging into the palms of his hands, he turned away from his sire, his blue gaze landing on the child. He remembered the day when she first became ill. She was so happy that morning, they had been outside in the yard, he had been working on his poem, it was almost good, her sunshine and sweetness lending him inspiration. Then she fell, coughs racking her slight frame and his world shifted on its axis. She was dead six months later and now she was back and going through the terrible disease once more. His daughter, his lovely Madeline. 

Angel turned from the room, moving into the kitchen. He did know what it was like to loose a child, but he didn't have to wait, his pain hadn't been drawn out. William had waited and prayed for six months and lost the girl in the end, all he could do now is wait some more. The doctors had a suspicion that the vaccine wouldn't take, that it had been too late, just like it had been too late for Darla, like it had been for Connor, for Cordelia and for Fred. Angel was far from religious, had been far from it in his days as Liam, but at this moment he was adding all the prayers he could remember to Spike's. He didn't want the blond vampire to experience what he had, loosing Connor, for the second time. 

That child had been William's soul purpose for living and when she died, his heart did and not a while later his body followed, by Angelus' hand. 

"Daddy, help me Daddy." Madeline's weak voice permeated the flat, causing Angel to close his eyes against the wave of anguish that he felt from his childe, amplified by his own pain. 

XX 

"I told you to stop." Wesley snarled at Illyria, once more encased in Fred's form, long wavy hair and soulful brown doe eyes, delicate nose, gentle cheeks. By God he had loved her, his sweet, innocent Fred. Now, this fiend this creature had taken over her body and corrupted her form. Tormented him day in and day out, with her face ghastly pale and discoloured. Eyes a startling cold blue. 

Wesley turned violently from the bastardized image of his former lover, he couldn't deal with the abomination at this moment. There were pressing matters to be attended to, namely one Madeline Turner; born May 14, 1874, died November 21, 1879 alive in 2004. Their psychics had detected powerful magick nearly twelve hours before they had come across the girl, to the second. Their detection had led to the child's discovery. Wesley could still recall the look on Spike's face when they had found her. To use a cliché expression, he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

Gunn had pointed this out to the blond vampire who had quietly replied, "I have." Then he had turned from the alcove, in a flurry of platinum locks and black leather, using his vampire grace and speed to disappear into the night. The child had been flushed with fever and unconscious where she lay, there had been no opportunity to ask her who she was or how Spike knew her. Wesley had turned questioningly to Angel who was just as puzzled as he was. 

"After my time." Angel said, "Or before." 

"The blond one. He's worried." Illyria's blank voice broke the ex-watcher's thoughts. 

"Of course he's worried." Wes' voice was full of venom, "The life of his child hangs in the balance. If you had feelings, you would understand." Illyria cocked her head like a curious cat but didn't comment. She turned away from the watcher and ran her stolen delicate fingers over the spines of the many ancient books filling the shelf. 

"Did you understand?" the god-king asked, "When Angel's son was stolen and he tried to kill you. Did you understand his worry?" 

Wesley rose from his chair, slamming his hands down on the dark wood of his desk, papers fluttering to the floor, "I did what I thought was best for both Angel and the child. If I could possibly have known I would never, ever do what I did. But if I thought that Angel would bring any harm to his son I would do it again in a heartbeat." 

"So many heartbeats in a human's short existence." Illyria flitted to another train of thought, as was her wont, "Such fragile things, can shatter in an instant. Your heart shattered in an instant. I felt it happen the first time you set your unworthy eyes upon my glorious form, or what would have been a glorious form if not for the blasphemy that was wrought, when my kingdom was destroyed." Illyria tightened a weakened fist and glared at a spot on the wall. 

Wesley laughed, harshly; bitterly, "Illyria, you've become so very... **human**." 

XX 

"Daddy?" the child's quiet voice questioned, her eyes half-opened as she looked about the darkened room. 

"I'm here luv." Spike whispered, taking her hand. 

"I want to be better Daddy." Madeline begged, Spike's heart broke at her cracked words. 

'Please God. If you never do anything else for me, please don't take her away again.' Spike silently prayed. She coughed, the sound strained out of her weakened body. 

It had been the exhaustion that had taken her life in the end, not the illness itself. She was so very young when it struck and at first, the doctors took that as a positive sign. Children had amazing recuperative abilities, they had told him. She's lucky, they had said, it's only a primary infection. It had advanced and soon she was coughing up blood and loosing weight rapidly. By the time a sanatorium was recommended it was too late. 

"Spike." Angel's voice, gentle but firm, "Stop thinking that way. You know you can't if she doesn't pull through. It wouldn't be her and it wouldn't be right." 

"They did it in them books the Rice lady wrote." Spike replied sharply. 

"And you remember how that turned out." Angel said. 

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, five years old." Spike shook his head, "Wonder if she had some foresight... or hindsight." Spike brushed Madeline's bangs off her damp forehead, in her sleep she turned into his cool touch, "Get me a bowl of cold water." Spike ordered tersely. Angel nodded, not bothering to reprimand his childe for the command, this was not time to slip into old roles. 

As Angel waited for the water to cool further, he watched Spike through the doorway, going through the motions, it had all been done before, the familiarity with the treatment saddened Angel making him wish that much harder for Madeline to get well. Angel brought the bowl and one of Connor's old soft wash cloths, placing them on the bedside table. He heard a knock on the door and left the room. Opening it, he greeted the doctor who stood on the outside, inviting the man in. 

"You're keeping her cool and hydrated I trust?" the middle aged man asked, moving to the bedroom, the path memorized from previous visits. 

"Of course." Angel replied. The doctor nodded, resting his hand on Spike's shoulder byway of greeting. The blond moved out of the way and the doctor went about his check-up. 

He turned to the men when he was done, eyes taking on a hopeful gleam, breaking through his clinical manner, "By listening, her lungs seem clearer. We will have to take x-rays to be sure, but I believe the medication is working at last. Bring her in tomorrow and we will do a more thorough examination. Keep with what you're doing Mister Turner." the doctor clapped the vampire on the shoulder and nodded to Angel, seeing himself out. 

VVVVVVVVVV 

TBC...? Review please! 


	3. Hold a Grudge Much?

**Title:** History Revisited 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Joss's characters, I do own mine. 

VVVVVVVVVV****

****

**Chapter Two: Hold a Grudge Much?**

Madeline had been steadily improving, she was sitting up and smiling, a scarce week after the doctor's last visit. Angel was happy that things finally seemed to be going well for Spike, the blond vampire happier than Angel had seen him in a very long time. Angel had also noticed that Spike seemed to be reverting to some of William's tendencies, usually just in the presence of Madeline however. 

Angel had finally resigned himself to starting on some of the piles of paper work that had been collecting dust on his desk, when alarm bells began going off, quite literally. Angel's head snapped up and he looked up at the ceiling. There were cries and commotion in the hallway Angel rose, grabbing a broadsword off the wall behind him, when his double doors were kicked in off it's hinges and a tall, broad shouldered man wearing a long rough leather jacket and many a hidden weapons under the folds of his clothing. His long hair was a dark brown, his eyes a startling green. 

"Angelus." the man's voice was accented, somewhere in the Russia area if he was not mistaken. 

Angel gritted his teeth, "You have the wrong vampire Pal." 

The man grinned darkly, "I think not." he unsheathed his own sword and charged at the vampire but was intercepted by a mass of billowing black leather. 

"Saved your arse again Peaches." Spike said, delivering a strong kick to the intruder's temple, expecting to knock the man out right. The man just shook his head and fell into to fighting stance, catching Spike off guard and taking him down. Spike hurried to his feet and fell in line with Angel, this problem seemed to be better dealt with as a team. 

The man withdrew a bit, and looked back and forth between the two vampires, "Angelus _and_ William the Bloody." he whispered half to himself, "My name gentleman is Aleksander Stomosky, remember it." A smoke bomb went off in the office and when it cleared Stomosky was gone. 

Spike and Angel wore twin baffled expressions. 

"Another gypsy?" Spike asked, blinking. 

Angel grit his teeth, "No. He's not Romany, he's Ukrainian. A hunter." 

"Well isn't that just bloody brilliant?" Spike threw his hands up in exasperation, "Here we are, trying to stop an apocalypse that we are completely in the dark on and we got a hunter after us?" Angel didn't say a word, somewhere, in the back of his mind a little voice was screaming, but Angel couldn't for the unlife of him figure out why. It must have been something Angelus did, it was something Angelus did, but Angel remembered every bad deed, and wicked thing Angelus had done. Part of his little curse. 

Angel walked back around his desk, putting away his sword and pulling out a laptop, he sat it down, stared at it and didn't move. 

"For hea- Get outta the way ya great nonce. The day you learn to use one of these things is the day I get a buzz cut." The smaller blond, shooed Angel off the desk chair, setting himself in front of the computer he brought up a search engine he was rather fond of and set to work. 

"That's wrong." Angel shook his head, "It's not Alexander, it's Aleksander. With a 'k' and 's'." Spike huffed and fixed the name his hands hovering over the keys as he waited for the last name to be spelt out for him. 

"S-T-O-M-O-S-K-Y." Angel didn't disappoint. Spike as William may have had an excellent university education but that didn't mean he could spell foreign names, plus Angel had been around for quite a few more years than him. Links were immediately shown and just as Spike was about to choose one he looked up, his actions paused. Angel looked at Spike about to urge him on when what distracted Spike became known to him. 

"Daddy! DADDY!" a child's voice, filled with panic and tears, Spike practically flew over the desk to get to the girl. He knelt down on the threshold of the broken door, intercepting the girl. 

"What's up Pet?" he asked, voice soft and gentle. 

"I had a terrible dream Daddy." her own accent more pronounced through her tears. 

"Hush Luv." Spike rubbed her back, rocking her gently, "What was it about?" 

"There were nasty monsters all over! They were trying to eat me up! They were big and red with yellow eyes and black spines! Big sharp teeth. They were chasing me and I couldn't get away. It was dreadful Daddy." Angel upon hearing the explanation picked up the phone and dialled the extension for Wes' office, the ex-watcher picked up, sounding less than pleased. 

"I need you to look up a demon for me Wes." Angel said, watching as Spike comforted his daughter, and the girl slowly calmed down. 

xx 

"He's a white hat." Spike said, leaning casually over Angel's shoulder as the older vampire clicked through he windows of the computer. This he could do, this he had done before, he was just more used to desktops than laptops. Madeline was sitting at a kiddie table that had been set up for her and colouring merrily, humming snippets of old songs under her breath. 

"Maybe he's just out of the loop." Angel suggested. 

"For a hundred years? Doubt it, maybe he just don't wanna believe it." Spike replied. 

"Daddy." Madeline's bright voice, summoned the vampire's attention, "Look at what I drew!" Spike looked up and smiled at the picture, it was like those 'My Family' pictures children were asked to do in school. But instead of a Daddy a Mummy and a dog, it was Spike, Angel and a sword, the stick rendition of Madeline merrily in the centre. 

"That's lovely Kit." Spike said. 

"A budding artist." Angel added, "Ah... that's different." Angel pointed at a line on the screen from one of the articles he had been browsing, a birth announcement. 

"Can't read Russian Mate." Spike shook his head. 

"It's Ukrainian. But look at the date of birth." Angel directed. 

Spike did so, "_Aleksander Somosky, father Vasylko, mother Nyura Yushanko. Christened Ukrainian-Catholic, born 1797_. Right then." he said, "We have ourselves and old bug-- er... weasel." Madeline looked up briefly and giggled, turning back to her drawing. Angel just smiled and returned to his research. 

"I see why he's after me. Us really." Angel said at last, skimming through another article, "Stomosky was abducted and tortured, by two rather famous vampires." Spike's name popped out at him and he winced, if he remembered correctly that capture had been his idea. Angelus was still weary of hunters after the Holtz incident, though he would never admit to it. 

"If he finds out that you have connections to the world, what do you think he'll do?" Angel asked slowly. 

Spike shook his head, "I don't think that's his style even if I can't remember right." 

"It's exactly his style _vampir_." a female voice from the doorway, this one lacking the heavy accent Stomosky had carried, "My _bat'ko_ is not the man he once was. He can no longer see what is true." 

"Who are you?" Madeline asked, cocking her head cutely up at the young woman. The young woman smiled and ran a delicate hand through the child's golden locks. 

"My name _dytyna_ is Nyura Stomosky. And though I appear sixteen years old. I am even older than your father." Nyura smiled at the child and turned her attentions to the vampires, she bowed her dark head, placing a hand on her chest, "I am at your service Angel and Spike. Though I wish to bring my _bat'ko_ to the way he was I fear it is too late. Please except my services." 

"No offence Pet but you don't look like you can do much." Spike said, leaning back against Angel's desk and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I am the granddaughter of Nyura Yushako, she was a witch back when Ukraine was still Kiev Rus in the 9th century CE." Nyura said, "I have the powers of my grandmother which manifest themselves when they are required, I am a skilled huntress of all things preternatural, though I specialize in the hunt of _vampir._ In 1896 I was chasing Angelus and William the Bloody through Russian-ruled Ukraine out of revenge for my bat'ko. At that time I still believed he was dead, killed by their hands." 

Madeline let out a little gasp, "Daddy! You killed a man?" When she was alive in the late nineteenth century, she had heard the other gentlemen of society refer to her father as William the Bloody, she had an amazing memory for one her age. Spike winced at the shock in the girl's voice. 

"No Luv. Your father never killed a soul." Spike denied, 'But I killed hundreds.' he added silently, 'And I will never forgive myself Maddie. As long as I live.' 

Nyura and Angel let the moment pass before the young woman turned to the older vampire, "I suggest Angel that you bring Connor to safety. I know he can handle himself, but my father is capable of killing even the strongest of vampires." 

Angel took in a sharp breath, to bring Connor here would spark all kinds of problems. Wes would feel uncomfortable and Angel wasn't even entirely sure if Connor remembered who he was. 

Then something hit Angel, he narrowed his eyes glaring at the girl, "How do you know who Connor is?" 

"I know quite a few things." Nyura said, "Part of my inheritance. I also know that my bat'ko is trying to raise a fiend of unspeakable degree. A beast to wipe out all vampires in the vicinity from existence." 

Spike laughed, short and sharp, "He's a myth Luv. There's no beast that will wipe out all vampires. Most of us as you know are on the dark side of the force." 

"A vampire using a pop culture reference? Interesting." a new voice. Angel turned abruptly towards the sound. 

VVVVVVVVVV 

TBC....? 

bat'ko - father 

dytyna - child 

Please review!


	4. Powerful Tenacious Bastards

**Title: **History Revisited 

**Author:** Stolen Childe****

**Author's Notes:** Now if there are those of you reading this who are really, really observant you will notice that Madeline will now refer to Spike as 'Papa', which I had originally, but I wasn't sure if it was very British. After reading Jane Eyre though, I realized that yes I can use 'papa' so henceforth, that is what Madeline will say. I'd also like to thank **m** and **tp96** for their reviews!****

****

****XXXXXXXXXX****

****

**Chapter Three: Powerful Tenacious Bastards**

"For god sake." Angel huffed, "Do I not have a secretary?" Though there was a smile in his tone. 

Connor shrugged, "Busty blonde thing? Didn't see one." Angel looked hesitant to ask his next question and Connor beat him to the punch. 

"I know you're my father." the teen said, "It's weird. I got my memories back and they're mixed in with the new ones. Like nightmares or something, very strange sometimes inappropriately erotic nightmares." 

"Papa? What does erotic mean?" Madeline asked, all childhood innocence. 

Spike choked, "Something you don't have to worry about until you're older Kit." 

"I have a niece?" Connor raised a brow, "And I thought I was the only hellspawn." 

Angel cleared his throat, "Connor. I'm glad you remember." Connor looked to his father and there was almost a hug moment but it quickly passed. 

"I must take my leave." Nyura bowed, "I had come to deliver my message and I have. You can contact me at any time." the tall Ukrainian walked towards the desk, brushing past Connor and placing a small card in front of Angel. She smiled at the teen, waved to the little girl and left the room. 

"So are there going to be more formal introductions or do I learn as we go along?" Connor asked, sitting down on the couch and sprawling in true teenager fashion. Madeline turned around in her seat and looked quizzically at the boy. 

"You have pretty eyes." she said, "They look like my Papa's eyes." 

Connor smiled at the child, "Thanks. You know your dad's my brother?" 

"My Papa didn't have any brothers." Madeline shook her head, "I would have remembered." 

"Madeline." Spike said, "I think we should tell you something. I'm not what you remember me as. I'm not a man anymore." 

"You're a woman?" Madeline asked. 

"Sometimes he can be." Angel muttered to Connor who laughed quietly to himself. 

Spike knelt in front of his daughter and took her hands, brushing a lock of gold out of her sky blue eyes, "No Sweetheart. I'm not a woman." he shot a glare at the father-son duo on the couch, "Do you remember what that Lady, Miss Stomosky called me and Uncle Angel?" 

"She said vampire." Madeline nodded. 

"Right. I got turned into a vampire after you... died. I was turned by Uncle Angel after being picked by a pretty lady named Drusilla. So in a way that makes Uncle Angel my father, because him and I share blood now and because Connor," Spike nodded to the teenager, "is Angel's and Darla's son that makes him my brother and my uncle in a way which makes him your uncle." 

"I'm confused." Madeline said. 

"Chart?" Spike looked towards Angel. 

"Chart." Angel agreed rising and moving to his filing cabinet, he ran through the folders and pulled it out, brought it over and put it on Madeline's little table. 

Madeline and Connor walked over, "See here." Angel began, he had drawn a picture of the master, "That's the vampire who turned Darla from human to vampire. Darla was like my mother, she turned me from a man into a vampire. Then she gave Drusilla to me." Angel pointed to another picture, "And I turned Drusilla. Then Drusilla found your dad. And gave him to me to turn for her. Now you were born before your dad became a vampire and then you got sick and you weren't here anymore. A few years later, I found Darla again and killed her because she was a very bad girl. Then Darla was brought back as a human and she got sick and Drusilla came back and turned her again. Then Darla and I had Connor. So because Connor is my son and your dad is kind of my son too they are brothers making you Connor's niece and my granddaughter. But since Darla is your dad's grandmother that also makes Connor your dad's uncle and he is your great uncle." 

"But Darla is also my niece because my sister Drusilla is like Darla's mother and that would make Connor your cousin and your great-nephew." Spike said. 

Connor blinked, "Now I'm confused." 

Spike shrugged, "You think your confused, I'm my own grandpa." Connor snorted in amusement. 

Harmony popped her head in, "Ah... Bossy? There was a lady here to see you, but a guess she left, she said her name was Nura or something." 

"Nyura. I know I saw her." Angel said flatly. Harmony laughed uneasily and slid out of the office again. 

"Where's Cordy?" Connor asked suddenly, then quickly defended, "Don't worry, just curious." 

The room had gone very quiet and Connor looked from one downcast face to the next, a little sliver of dread crawled into his stomach as his father refused to meet his gaze. 

"What?" the boy asked flatly, sitting up straighter on the couch. When Angel finally did meet his gaze, it was full of sadness and Connor's heart broke. 

"She's dead Connor." Angel whispered, "She died just over a month ago." 

"Oh God." Connor groaned putting his head in his hands. He looked up and Angel clearly read 'this is all my fault' in the all too familiar blue gaze. At that moments Angel for the first time since Connor had returned from the hell dimension, saw Darla staring back at him. Darla the night she died, the desperation he had read in her gaze, the love he had seen in her eyes for their unborn child. At that moment, Angel had loved her, for the first time in their two-hundred plus years he had loved his sire. 

"Connor. It's not your fault. You were confused and angry." Angel tried to placate. 

"Papa? What's going on?" Madeline asked, sensing the sadness in the room. 

"Hush Pet. Not right now." Spike sat in one of the ridiculously small chairs, and lifted his daughter onto his lap, dropping a kiss on her head. 

"It was my fault." Connor whispered, "I made rash decisions. I killed Cordelia." The teen rose and fled the office, Angel reaching after him and was about to follow but was stopped by Spike's restraining hand on his arm. 

"He's eighteen Angel." Spike reminded gently, "He may not be as grown up as we were at that age, but you remember what it was like, yeah?" Angel nodded and sat down with a huff. He saw Madeline bent over and colouring and turned his attentions to the girl. 

"What'cha doin' Sweetheart?" he asked in his best talking-to-small-children tone. She held up the picture of yet another demon, it seemed all she had been doing lately. Drawing demons and monsters. 

"That one I recognize." Spike said, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, "Buffy and I battled one once, nasty b... er... fiend." 

Suddenly a thought occurred to Angel, but he thought it too surreal to be true, "Maddie, Honey." he moved to the little table and crouched before the girl still on Spike's lap, "Are you having dreams of other girls, fighting things like this? Monsters and vampires and things? Or possibly somebody who looks like your papa doing wicked things?" 

The girl giggled, "My papa would never do anything wicked, silly Angel. Papa's a little lamb." Spike blushed in embarrassment. 

"No, I haven't seen anything like that. Just people in trouble who are getting hurt. They are nasty dreams, I really don't like them." Madeline shuttered, "It's like people keep asking for help, but I can't do anything to help them." 

"Well thank the lord she's not a slayerling." Spike said, "But she does sound like a-" 

"Seer?" Angel offered rising up, "Think the PTB are still on our side?" 

"I highly doubt the Powerful Tenacious Bas- er... want anything to do with us." Spike said, "But could be." 

"Why would fish not want anything to do with you? Are fish afraid of vampires?" Madeline asked, cocking her head to the side. 

"Maddie. Next time you have a nasty dream, or even a daydream, come to us straight away all right? Tell your Papa, Connor or I, all right?" Angel said. Madeline nodded and went back to her drawing. Spike moved her to sit on her own and walked with Angel into the conference room, sliding the doors shut so there was just a crack for them to see out of. 

"So the Powerful Tenacious Bastards brought your daughter back from the dead to give their champions a seer to help people. Makes sense, I've been without one since Cordy..." Angel drifted shaking his head. Spike put a hand on the taller man's shoulder and they stood in awkward silence for a moment. 

"They also brought your hellspawn here for some reason." Spike said, when the moment had passed. 

"Not to mention we have a hunter after us, his daughter offering her services and the threat of a beast to obliterate us hanging over our heads." Angel continued. 

"Well isn't this just peachy." Spike huffed. At that moment Wesley entered the conference room looking warn, he was in no way over Fred's death. That, compared with the stress Illyria put him under was ageing him. 

"I found the demon in Madeline's drawing." Wesley said, having said picture in his hand atop the books, "It appears it is a mythical creature, a product of a little girl's fancy, but I did find it." 

"What does it do?" Angel asked, peering at the book and comparing it to the surprising likeness of the child's picture. 

"Brings about day in night and eliminates those which walk within it." Wesley said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"So it'll make the poofter go poof." Spike said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the dark wood table. 

"Along with his annoying sidekick." Angel rolled his eyes. 

"Oi! I ain't a sidekick. Not even a partner." Spike said indignant. 

Angel smirked, "If you say it enough you might believe it one day. Think this adds to our theory?" Angel asked, rising a questioning brow at Spike. 

"Could be, or it's a coincidence." the blond answered. 

Before Wesley could propose the question, Connor who had just appeared, beat him to it, "What theory would that be?" His eyes were red-rimmed and Angel assumed his son had gone to the roof to let out his grief. He wasn't over it, but he was better. 

"We think Madeline might be my seer." Angel said. 

"Or mine." Spike added, "We're both champions ain't we?" 

"What makes you think so?" Connor asked. 

"Wesley found the monster Madeline drew, and it seems to be the beast that was promised to us by Nyura." Angel replied. 

"Connor!" Wesley was surprised and he felt a pang of guilt stab him, "Wait a moment. Who is this Nyura?" 

"Papa!" Madeline's voice interrupted, slightly fearful. Spike exited the room quickly, leaving Angel to explain the witch to Wesley. 

"Nyura Stomosky." Angel carried on, brown eyes steeling to his office for a moment, before returning to Wesley, "Have you ever read about Aleksander Stomosky?" 

Wesley furrowed his brow, and ran through his watcher teachings, "I believe so, yes. He was a vampire hunter, with mystical abilities, was he not?" 

"He was." Angel nodded, "A few moments before I got you on the monster issue, I had a very unexpected guest. It was Stomosky. He was after me for what I did to him in the 1890's. He's somehow become... disillusioned and thinks that Spike and I are still our less than cuddly selves. Spike came and Stomosky stopped his attack then disappeared, not before promising that he will see us again. Then Maddie had her dream and after she told us about it, Nyura Stomosky appeared. She's Aleksander's daughter, she told us her father was not himself and that he would do everything in his power to stop us. She was the one who told us about the demon. Spike and I thought that it was more of a mere coincidence that Maddie got her nightmare just before Nyura told us about the demon. Plus Maddie's said that she's been having other dreams and all she has been drawing are monsters." 

XXXXXXXXXX 

TBC...? Please, please, please review! It does get better, I'm actually rather impressed with this story. But confidence level is waning. Also, I actually did make a chart if anyone would like to see it. :)


	5. Mister Ford's Automobile

**Title:** History Revisited 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes: '**sigh' I haven't received any new reviews, but since I love this story so much I am continuing. I just hope some people out there are enjoying it too! I don't own the songs, and I did a little research for one of the parts in here so it's pretty accurate information from The World Book Encyclopaedia. So those of you who are reading, please enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXX****

****

**Chapter Four: Mister Ford's Automobile**

Connor mirrored Angel's position against the conference table and looked from one man to the other. He hadn't known what had brought him to LA, just that something had told him to come. Maybe he had to help his father and 'brother' with this creature. Maybe he was here to repent, seek redemption for what he had done when he returned from that god forsaken hell dimension he was raised in. Of all the memories he had, had returned, he wished with all he had that those had not been. 

"Are you all right?" his father's voice broke through the reverie he had fallen into. Connor's head snapped up and he nodded quickly, though it was a lie. On top of his own memories, those of his father's friends were given to him. When the cube had shattered, all the memories trapped within had marked themselves in his conscious. For the first time he had memories of his mother, how she had been while she was pregnant with him. How Wesley had felt when he deciphered the phoney prophecy, how much his father had loved him. Connor looked over at the man who had been a partner in his creation out of the corner of his eye. When he was born, he was his father's world, Angel who had been doing everything for redemption turned to doing everything for him. Fighting the good fight to create a world in which he would be able to live without fear or worry. Connor's guilt only increased when he had the memories of how much Lorne had doted on him, then how the green demon had been treated when Connor had returned. Living with the family to which he had been given had allowed Connor to see love and to appreciate love. Connor wanted to go back in time to change events so he could be raised with his true father, his true parents Angel and Cordelia. Connor winced mentally talk about Oedipus complex. His high school university level English course had taught him to respect the irony in the comment Angelus had made about the play. 

"I'm sorry." Connor said suddenly. 

"What?" Angel blinked. 

"Cordelia. I'm sorry about the mess I made. If I had known what she meant to you, what she was to me. It never would have... turned out like that." Connor elaborated. 

"But you didn't know." Angel said gently. 

"Just like Oedipus huh?" Connor smirked. 

"Right." Angel nodded, though it seemed strained, "I'm sorry too. About all the things Angelus said and did." 

Spike snorted, coming into the room, "You've met daddy's other half? Bastard ain't he?" 

Connor chuckled darkly, "Very much so." 

"Madeline saw a big scary." Spike turned to the older vampire, "She said it was going to be at a church." 

"A church." Angel repeated flatly. 

Spike nodded, "She can't read quite yet. Not very good at least, so if she gets flashes of names and things written down, she won't be much of a help." 

Angel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What kind of church?" 

"A big one." Spike said, "But she did say it had nuns, so guessing Catholic." 

"A big Catholic church." Angel repeated again. 

"With green steeples?" Spike quirked his lips in a slightly helpless smile, "Well she said green towers, but I'm sure she meant steeples. 

"Well there can't be that many big Catholic churches with green steeples now can there?" Wesley asked, "I'll be in my office looking up churches. The odds that it's in LA are good." 

"Up for some leg work Connor? A father son outing?" Angel asked. 

"Father and sons." Spike grinned, "I'm not about to stay here when I could be beating on beasties. Your pet watcher can look after Maddie." 

"Are you going away Papa?" Madeline asked, entering the room, tears coming to her eyes, "I don't want you to go away." 

Spike heart broke and he bent to look the girl in the eye, "I'll be back Madeline. I promise." 

Madeline latched onto her father quickly, "What if you get hurt? Papa don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone. If you die I won't have anybody anymore. Don't go away." she sobbed into his T-shirt and Spike made soft hushing noises as he rocked her gently. Over her golden head he looked at Angel, silent communication borne of old familiarity running between them. 

"Would you be able to protect Madeline while Spike and I fight, if it came to that?" Angel asked his son. 

"Of course." Connor said solemnly, crossing his fingers over his heart. Angel quirked his lips into a smile and couldn't help ruffling the teen's already messy locks. 

"We're going to have to do something about that hair of yours." Angel said. 

"I like my hair." Connor said defensively, smoothing it down quickly with his hands. 

Spike chuckled, Madeline had finally calmed, "Well he's a right chip off the ol' block eh?" Angel glared playfully at his childe. 

"I won't leave Maddie." Spike told the girl, "You can come along. But stay close to Connor all right? I don't want you to get hurt. And it's going to be very scary. You don't have to come. Wesley is a good baby-sitter, or Lorne." 

"The demon with the pretty green skin?" Madeline cocked her head cutely, "He's funny." she giggled. 

"Why thank you Sugar-pie." aforementioned demon said, "I was told that it might be good if I read the little munchkin. See if she had any voices swirling 'round in her pretty little head. Can you sing for us little lady?" 

Madeline looked to her father for confirmation and the vampire nodded, the girl beamed up at the green demon and began to sing "_Early one morning,/Just as the sun was rising,/I heard a maid si-_" 

Spike closed his eyes as if in pain, "Not grandmother's song Luv." 

"Oh." Madeline's little brow furrowed, "_Oats, peas, beans and barley grow,/Oats, peas, beans and barley grow,/Can you or I or anyone know/How oats, peas, beans and barley grow?/First the farmer sows his seeds,/Stands erect and takes his ease,/Stomps his feet and claps his hands,/And turns around to view his lands."_

"That's great Precious." Lorne smiled brightly, "We have regular little performer, don't we?" 

Spike said quietly, "It was her favourite game after the hoop and stick." 

"I became very good at it." she told Connor proudly, "Are you very good at it?" 

Connor smiled at the little girl, "I've never played." 

Madeline looked scandalized, "What did you do for fun?" 

"Watched TV, played video games, went on the computer." Connor shrugged, "You know normal stuff." 

"I don't know what any of those things are." Madeline said frowning, "Papa how come I can't remember? I remember lots." 

"You weren't here anymore when they were invented Kit." Spike said, "What did you see Lorne?" 

Lorne sighed, "She's got voices all right. A big ol' cacophony of 'em and they're only gonna get louder. Sweetheart? When you get your scary dreams does your head hurt?" 

Madeline looked up at the green demon and put a little finger to her lip, "No. My head feels fine, they are just very very scary." Suddenly she looked as if she remembered something, she tugged on her father's pant leg, "Papa we have to go or people are going to get hurt. It will be very bad." Spike nodded and picked her up, "Do you have a car seat Angel?" 

"I have Connor's in the apartment." Angel nodded, hurrying to the elevator, "We'll take the Hummer. Key sixty-seven. Lorne. Work with Wesley and see if you can get anything about Madeline's visions." 

"You want me to go into the dark library of doom?" Lorne asked, rearing back a little, "Uh huh. No way. Sorry Angelcakes but that is a serious Lorne-free zone. Bad vibes all 'round." 

"Please Lorne." Angel said, just before the doors shut on the elevator. 

Lorne sighed, and turned to move from the conference room, when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. The demon turned questioningly to Connor, who smiled hesitantly and impulsively hugged his main baby-sitter. 

"I'm sorry Uncle Lorne." he whispered and moved from the room using his preternatural speed to follow Spike and the girl. 

Lorne looked after the retreating adolescent and shook himself, "Well box my ears and call me Shelia." He left the conference room smiling gaily and walking with a little bounce in his step to Wesley's office. It's bat cave like appearance, for the first time in a while not giving him the willies. 

XX 

"Uncle Angel! Turn there! Turn there!" Madeline said, bouncing in her seat, "I remember the scary clown on the corner. The big towers are just down the street. Across from the place where you can buy shiny carriages." 

"Sam's Car Depot?" Spike rose a brow. Angel shrugged and kept his eyes peeled for the church. 

Madeline looked around the back seat curiously, "How can the invisible horses run so fast?" she asked in general. 

"What?" Connor questioned. 

"The invisible horses. They move really very quickly and they are very quiet too." Madeline elaborated. 

"I don't understand." Connor frowned. 

"There's no horses pulling this buggy Pet." Spike answered, "Remember that automobile Mister Walker showed us when you were four?" 

"Yes." Madeline nodded. 

"This is like the automobile, but it is a newer version and they have found a way to make it run more quickly. Horses became too expensive and difficult to take care of. So two smart German men invented an engine that made horse-less buggies run and then another man made a comfortable place to put the engine in so people could move around faster. After that a man named Mister Henry Ford built automobiles that everyone could afford." 

"This is Mister Ford's automobile? It doesn't look like one." Madeline asked. 

"This isn't Mister Ford's. This someone else's." Spike told the girl. 

"Oh." Madeline said, "I liked Mister Walker's automobile better then this one. It was prettier." Spike smiled into the rear-view mirror and then turned back to look at the street just as Angel pulled into the lot of the church. 

Angel paused hesitantly before entering the church, he glanced over at the girl held by Connor and back to the large double doors, "Maybe Madeline should stay out here." He told Spike. 

Spike shook his head, "She'll have to come in. We don't know where to find the big bad. It's a big church." Angel sighed and nodded. Spike knew best for his own child, Angel had always been overprotective of Connor having a little life at least partially in his charge once again only reinforced that fact. Not to mention that little life was female, and old ideals played a role in that. 

"C'mon Pet. Stay close." Spike said, picking the child up in his arms and shifting her to hold her with the one while his other gripped his sword. Angel felt a pang as he looked at the father and daughter pair. Connor, little tiny Connor, swaddled in his soft baby blue blanket as they ran from the various tribes and cults. Angel looked at his son, the young man that his son had become and wanted at that moment to turn back time. He missed his little boy growing up and he would never get to see it again. 

"Snap out of it Angel. You can't slip into brood mode right now. Baddies to slay?" Spike gently reminded. Connor had gone ahead to scout, easily the quietest of them. His slight stature he inherited from Darla lending to that fact. Madeline watched the man-child disappear down the darkened hallways and leaned her little head on her papa's leather clad shoulder. He didn't smell like she remembered, he always smelt like the lavender soap, that grandmother bought. Now he smelt like leather, cigarettes and alcohol. But Angel smelt like spice, leather and cranberry. She liked what Angel smelt like better. 

"Papa." Madeline said suddenly, "You have to stop smoking those yucky sticks. They make you smell bad." Angel snorted back a laugh, and Spike looked a little embarrassed. 

"Angel?" Madeline turned to the other man, "Why do you smell fruity?" It was Spike's turn to choke on his laughter. 

"It's the hair-product Maddie." Angel explained, then brought a finger to his lips, gently asking for quiet. Spike had picked up on the sound too and shot his daughter a meaningful look, Madeline only smiled angelically. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

TBC....? Please review.


	6. Sibling Bonding

**Title: **History Revisited 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Disclaimer: **I own my characters, that's about it. 

**Author's Notes:** Been a while since I updated, so here's the next part. Terrible short I know, but I had to stop where I stopped. So please, please review. I would really like to know how I'm doing with this story.****

****

****XXXXXXXXXX****

****

**Chapter Five: Sibling Bonding**

Connor stared in horror at the massacre laid out before him like some macabre scene from a Gothic novel. He had seen bad, but never like this, never to this extent. Families, the elderly, the young, the parish all dead. They had gathered for evening mass and now they would be with their Father. Connor slowly backed from the room, stumbling over something. Looking down, his blue eyes landed on a small slender arm, attached to the small body of a little boy. Steps in the hallway ripped him from his reverie and the familiar scent of the vampires tickled his sensitive senses. 

"Don't bring her in here!" Connor called out harshly, his voice rough with horror, "Whatever you do!" The teen tore from the room, dropping his weapon and brushing past the vampires to the entrance of the church. Maddie was ushered after him and she looked up curiously with innocent sky blues. 

"Bloody Hell." 

"Good Lord." Connor heard the hushed exclamations of his vampire family. He bent over with his hands on his knees, a cold sheen of perspiration on his face, tears stinging his ocean eyes. He choked back his sobs more for the child's benefit than for pride. 

"Was it bad?" Madeline asked, curling a tiny hand in Connor's shirt sleeve. Connor took a shuddering breath and nodded at the girl. 

His life with his adopted family has softened him. A year ago he would have been taking this in stride. But now... Oh God. All those people, innocents following faith only to be slaughtered. But for what was the question and Connor wasn't much for the decisive or speculation. He had been seeing things in black and white, bad and not. But the white was blurring with the black, slowly but surely he was seeing in shades of grey. But to him, this was all black, thick as ink and just as hard to be rid of. He looked down to the little angel next to him and the black faded away to white. She was white, she was innocence she was purity and she died over a hundred years ago. 

Connor bent to her level and put his rather feminine hands on her shoulders, "Madeline." he began very seriously, "Don't ever lose your innocence. Because once it's gone, you don't get it back and everyone needs you to stay innocent. Understand?" 

Madeline moved to nod, but a little furrow made itself apparent between her brows, "Not really." Connor smiled despite himself and impulsively kissed her on the forehead. 

"That's all right." he said hugging her. She uncertainly hugged back, feeling safe with this boy who didn't smell like leather at all, he smelt like the ocean. 

"Your heart goes thump-thump." Madeline observed, she put her little hand over the spot on the man-child's chest, "It beats. Papa's does not beat anymore. And you are warm, Papa is not that anymore either. When I was young, and sad, Papa took me in his arms and he rested my ear over his heart and it was nice. It went thump-thump and made me feel all better. Uncle Angel is not any of those things either. Is that because they are vampires?" 

"'Fraid so Maddie." Connor smiled softly. 

"Did Uncle Angel ever hold you over his heart?" Maddie asked. 

"No." Connor said softly, "I never had anyone to comfort me when I was your age, not for real. Just make believe. But when I was very, very small. My dad did hold me tight and he loved me, but there was never a heartbeat. But he was safe." 

Maddie nodded in that stern way that only little children can master, "Uncle Angel _is_ safe. And so is my papa, even if he does smell." She put a small hand to his cheek and beamed up at him, "So are _you_!" she declared. 

Connor muffled his laugher, "Spike smells? Like what?" Connor knew, but he wanted to hear the child's take on it. 

"He smells like yucky smoke and grandmother's tonic. He used to smell like lavender and warm fire." She furrowed her little brow, "And ink. He always had it all over his fingers." 

Connor's face softened, "Do you miss him? What your father used to be?" 

"All the time." Madeline said, "But new Papa is just as good. New Papa's better!" she declared proudly, "The other gentlemen do not pick on Papa anymore. They said very cruel things to him." 

"They don't sound much like gentlemen if they were mean." Connor put in. 

Madeline cocked her head cutely, "I suppose not." 

xx 

Spike went to light a cigarette before he threw it to the ground angrily, he played with his lighter instead, the metal cap snapping open and closed. He looked around the room, he had seen it all before, sometimes worse. But before it never stabbed him in his soul. Before it was all in good fun, before he never looked back. He made the kill and ran, now he couldn't stop looking. Angel on the other hand was quite a different story. Angelus could never keep his eyes off of them, Angelus stared and grinned and laughed and begged for more. Angel stared at his feet, clenching his hands tight and averting his gaze every time it accidentally strayed to the little boy's arm. One thing they both knew though, was the scent of still warm blood was overpowering and... Their heads snapped up at the same time. Whomever did this was still here. Angel and Spike growled in stereo, bracing themselves for the fight. The creature who had done this would pay and pay dearly. Human or no, whomever did this was a monster as dark as they came. 

Several humanoid demons, who could cast light glamours fell from the balcony above. Their tattered clothing rippling with their movement. Spike and Angel charged, making quick work of the demons. Fuelled by guilt, fury and pain. 

Unbeknownst to them however, a woman stood, almost unnaturally slender, hair pulled severely from cold eyes, body clothed in dark leather the colour of dried blood. Armour made of demon skins pulled atop it. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her deep red fingernails tapping rhythmically against her arm. 

"They will seriously put a damper on my plans." she said lowly, then smiled as her minions slowly gained the upper hand, "If they survive." A new man ran onto the scene, younger than the other two but no less experienced and skilled. She saw this one was human, human she could work with. Waving her hand in a complicated pattern, she kept her dark gaze locked on the boy, mumbling below her breath. The spell was cast. She smiled and strolled casually down the balcony nodding her head to the large man in the shadows. Aleksander slowly followed, three paces behind the woman before him, keeping his green gaze on her heels, refusing to look down at the chaos he had helped create. 

"Guilt is weak." the woman snapped, "If I see a sign of weakness, I do not tolerate it. You would do well to remember that Stomosky." 

TBC...? 


End file.
